Keyless entry systems permit operators to control some applications of a vehicle by sending signals to the vehicle from a communications device. Operators may, for example, lock or unlock a vehicle remotely. Vehicle operators appreciate the convenience of controlling the vehicle remotely, and being able to enter a vehicle without fumbling to get a key into a key slot.